1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of video recording and playback systems, and particularly to a method and apparatus for selectively omitting certain program content during playback of a recorded video signal.
2. Background Art
It is commonplace to record a commercially broadcast television program on a video tape recorder (VTR, also referred to as a video cassette recorder or VCR) for viewing at a later time. When later viewing the recorded program, many, if not most, viewers prefer to watch only the program material without also viewing commercials, promotional messages and the like that are typically broadcast at intervals during the program.
Even before the advent of popularly priced video tape recorders, there have been many attempts to provide home television viewers with a system to suppress commercial messages. Early efforts included systems that would mute the audio signal for a predetermined period of time when a commercial message was sensed. As VCRs became more popular and "time-shifting " became a convenient way to view television programs, more sophisticated methods for eliminating commercial messages have been proposed.
One prior art approach to commercial elimination has been to pause the VCR in the record mode when a commercial message is sensed. A system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,286, which issued on Mar. 9, 1982 to Hanpachern. In this system, the absence of video modulation during a video frame (i.e., a blank frame) is detected and used to trigger a timing circuit. When triggered, the timing circuit causes a pause command to be sent to a video tape recorder. The pause command remains asserted for a predetermined period of time, or longer if the timing circuit is retriggered. For example, the timing circuit may be set for 32 seconds so that if blank frames are detected at 30 second intervals (a typical length for a commercial message) the VCR will remain in the pause mode until 32 seconds after the last such blank frame. Quite a few prior art references disclose variations on this type of system, wherein the VCR is paused for a fixed period of time following detection of a blank frame in the video signal. For example, PCT Application No. WO81/00945 by Johnston and Koombes discloses a system of this type. Such systems are claimed to be relatively effective for eliminating commercial messages, but suffer certain drawbacks. In this regard, program material immediately following a commercial break is irretrievably lost since the VCR is held in the "pause" mode for a predetermined period of time (30 to 60 seconds or more) following each break in the television signal. Furthermore, additional program material may be irretrievably lost if the timing circuit is falsely triggered, such as by a fade between scenes in the program.
Other prior art systems have sought to overcome these drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,788 to Blum discloses a system for eliminating commercials from a video signal that performs real time analysis of the video signal immediately following a blank frame. If there is a high level of "activity" in the signal immediately following a blank frame, a commercial message is presumed and the VCR is commanded to pause. On the other hand, if a low level of activity is detected, the preceding blank frame is presumed to be a fade and the VCR is commanded to resume recording. This approach solves the problem of losing a fixed amount of program material if a VCR pause if falsely triggered, but it is still susceptible to misclassification. If a program fade is immediately followed by an "active" scene, this will be misclassified as a commercial. On the other hand, a commercial with a low level of "activity" will be misclassified as program material.
A different approach to eliminating commercial messages is to automatically rewind a VCR to the beginning of a commercial message each time one is detected while recording a television program. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,052, which issued on Jun. 7, 1988 to Poppy and Samelson. A virtually identical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,834, which issued on Jun. 21, 1988 to Koombes. In both of these systems, fades (i.e., blank frames) in the video signal are detected and the time interval between successive fades is determined in a timing circuit. If the timing criteria for a commercial message are met, the VCR is rewound to the position of the fade associated with the beginning of the commercial message and the VCR is returned to the record mode. This process repeats for each commercial message that is detected. These systems permit an editing decision to be made after an entire commercial has been aired; however, as with the other systems previously described, program material is still irretrievably lost if there is a false detection of a commercial. Furthermore, the frequent rewinding of the tape during long commercial breaks accelerates the wear of the VCR tape transport mechanism as well as the tape itself.
Yet a different approach is disclosed by Mizuki in Japanese patent document 58-146072, which was published on Aug. 31, 1983. A similar system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,192, which issued on Feb. 11, 1986 to Hori. In both of these systems, a video program is viewed by an operator as the program is recorded or is replayed. The operator places an electronic mark on the tape at the beginning and end of each commercial message or any other undesired recorded material. When the tape is subsequently replayed, either for viewing or transcription to another tape, the VCR is commanded to fast-forward through the portions of tape bounded by the applied marks. These systems rely entirely on human intelligence to classify the different portions of the video signal.
Still other systems are known that discriminate commercial messages based on characteristics of the transmitted video signal. A system of this type has been marketed in Japan by Mitsubishi under the name "Auto-Cut". In this system, the audio channel is monitored for the presence of a second audio program (SAP) and/or stereo modulation. Many of the programs that viewers wish to tape are broadcast in dual languages (e.g., Japanese and English) and/or with monaural sound. However, commercial messages in Japan are generally broadcast in stereo and in the Japanese language only. Thus, a VCR with the Auto-Cut system is able to record a monaural program or one with SAP and suspend recording during commercials. Other systems marketed in Japan operate on a similar principle, but record the entire program and then place the VCR in a fast scan mode during playback when stereo sound or the absence of SAP is detected.
The prior related applications referred to above describe improved systems for automatically classifying segments of a recorded television program as either program material or commercial message material and for then automatically scanning past the commercial messages during replay of the recorded program. In many situations, however, it may be desired to skip past commercial messages and other unwanted material in a recording that has not been marked in accordance with the invention disclosed in the earlier applications. One such situation arises when a viewer desires to skip past the various commercials, trailers and other segments that typically precede pre-recorded videos of motion pictures. In these situations, there is a need for a system that will semi-automatically skip through unwanted material to find the beginning of a program segment that the viewer wishes to see.